Sinful Romeo and Wicked Juliet
by Duckling-Overlord-sama
Summary: Based off of the game FeralHeart - Mercier is the Baron of the Wilds, while Xeira is the Alphaess of the Tamed. What will become of their first meeting? Or is it a forgotten reunion? Will Fate or Luck consume the game they Play?
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Once Again

Mercier's bright eyes would narrow, his face twisting as he kept getting closer to the humans. They reeked. He was born an raised within the compound, but within the year he had been an escapee he had gotten use to the fresh air. He would near the edge of the water when he caught the sight of another Rylarian, a dark pelted thing. He only knew the fae was a female because of her horns because he hadn't willed his sniffer to work. It was irreparably damaged by the bull's ring that obstructed his nasal ways. A toothy little smirk would dance on his ebony lips as he pranced towards the edge of the water. His bright green eyes examining the ebony femme across the water; however, he would allow this tamed to call him out instead of vice versa.

Xeira's amaranth vaults remained impassively masted as her gaze took her from the rushing liquid before her. Her temper having been momentarily peaked at the prison, resulting in her desperate self release that had placed her by the river side. She knew all to well her need to remain calm. Emanating a tristeful sigh, Her flares vellicated as a essence struck her. Brows narrowed as she did not recognize its owner n but was well acquainted with the difference of wilds and tames. Lifting her visage her sight was alerted to a male. Easily identified by the height and horns bestowed to him. Blinking owlishly, a wave of nostalgia succumbed in the back of her scape, for why n she wasn't sure. Stretching her libres, she warbled softly in greeting. "Salue, Knight of the Night".

When he had drawn closer to the body across the way he was struck with a familiar feeling. His eyes displayed a slight daze within them, but quickly cleared when his bright eyes met those of a glowing pink. He recognized those eyes, not the fae but the eyes. They belonged to a tiny hatchling who he so remembered cowering in fear as she gazed upon two brutes fighting for their lives. Fighting for the humans' entertainment. He'd been close enough to watch the way she reacted, the eyes of innocence struck by brutal reality. He hadn't been fighting however, he had been holed up near by hidden in a darkened cage his line pigmented orbs stark against the dark shadows. Could this be that small thing he had observed while still in captivity? Here in the darkened landscape, moonlight would glide across the water illuminating his and the fae's features. Ah, yes. She had the typical femme features. About three quarters of his height, with a thin body that was teaming with enticing sleek muscles. He would visibly shiver violently, Mercier was not used to thinking in such ways. Yet he didn't know this fae, and he probably never would so why not? However she was intriguing, so maybe he'd show up here and there. His ears would perk up in a comical way, the way if one was so observant would connect with the look of his unknown son. As her voice would reach across to him, he wanted to compare it to the touch of a soft flower petal. It was strong, but it held that delicate feeling. Although what she said caused him to chuckle ruefully. He liked that title. He wished to keep it. Mercier's mouth would part revealing his ebony tongue and gums as he spoke. "Ah, greetings my little Jasmine." It was an endearing term that surprised him more than it must have surprised her. He used the title of the flower that bloomed under the moonlight and smelled so sweetly it could knock someone senseless lest they took it in gradually.

As her visage remained upon her wild companion, they slowly became locked upon his own. Emeralds of the highest opulence was her greeting, with the alludence to a forbidden cove of treasures of the highest caliber. Her vaults illusioned to glowing with remembrance as the ghosting essence of blood and fear, taunted her sanity in her recollection of a battle. One that had been burrowed within her conscious in the forsaken attempt to stabilize herself. As she had been but a hatching with the risible conclusion all was just and fair in the world. The first fruits of bitterness having tainted her scape, And it had only led on in her mourning's. Mourning's for two souls that could never be returned to her. As her recollection cascaded upon her, she felt the murked embodiment's of confusion, anger, and yet deep comfort settling harmoniously upon her. Her ebonic tapestry trembling subtly as she couldn't help but feel drawn to the illustration painted before her. He was tall, as most males were. Yet he held a stature of one who had won reverence with deeds of survival alone. Her dial shifted unconsciously in a shadows dip. Libres stretched lightly in both cognizance and sereneness to a smile. His dialect captured by her orilles as a tenured sympathy with words of song. She couldn't help but find them both alluring and surprising. As she had never been bestowed such a name. Jasmine, a creation she treasured when meeting. Her lids widened at the surprised realization of the compliment it brought. Another shiver taunted her frame as she graced him with a smile. "An endearance of quality I am unworthy of. .sir... " She hummed gently in a humbled manner. Her scape then returning one more to her memories of ancient, causing a lone brow to furrow lightly unconsciously. "Dear Knight.. Fate has seemed to brought our meeting once more, has it not? For one can not but behold and remember your early jewels in one lifetime... they beckon time itself to pause and rewind.." She questioned descriptively.

The masculine would allow himself to indulge upon the appearance of the fae, just as she was permitting herself to do the same. Bright eyes drew across the muscle that stretched across this femme's bones in such a subtle manner that he could compare her features to silk. Lifting his eyes to the said fae's lips would cause him to notice a slight smile; however, his gaze would not linger on her maw for more than a millisecond when those eyes were so much more interesting. Those shining amaranth orbs of hers would widen as his voice would register with her. The brute's smile would return once more as he saw the femme quiver and smile. "Mistress, you are worth every ounce of the title. I could call you much, much more, but only at your will," Merc would purr towards the fae. His weight would alter between feet as he paced along the shore like a more primitive species might do if watching taunting prey. The femme's voice would caress his large ears with a description so awe inspiring that he began to look even more like a predator from across the way. His 'earthly jewels' sparkling with their own mischief and allure as the narrowed at the ebony Rylarian still assessing her. "The Jasmine is correct about one thing, we've observed each other so long ago. Alas, you Mistress are describing your own delicate irises..." Mercier's tail would whip back taking place of his pacing as he stopped and pivoted towards her onyx embodiment, seeking to watch this fae's reaction.

A brow tilted inquisitively as the ghosting heat of a maidens blush tempted to decorate her dial at his words. Tassle vellicating as her glowing vaults trailed his pacing form. Her embodiment screaming curiosity and assurance as her questioned was elegantly confirmed. She felt another recognition tampering her attention as she illusioned his stance to the predator their species often told. His words brought a coyful simper to grace her libres artfully. She considered indulging in this rare experience, despite the consequences it performed last time. Orrilles slanted in gentle attention at the brutes words. "Beware dear Knight what may Befall of your Words. Allowance has been graced, but does thee wish following fates crusade?" Xeira called softly. Her tone taking a coyful banter as she again shifted her gaze to his jewels. For they indeed beckoned to entrance her at each greeting. Frame altering as her pads drew her along the bank. The moon's shy illuminance caressing their features. A brief flash of metal drawing her gaze for a breath as she saw his ring and chains. Only a fellow of former to current times was cursed to such trinkets. Her own a heavy reminder of their burden. From choking chains along her crest, to the perforates along her auds. Her ribbon danced briefly along pearly fangs as she awaited a recall. The faint contortment of accomplishment still within her for knowing they had meet before.

His large dark drown tipped ears would lay back flat against his thick neck as her pleasurable response greeted him. "Shall I call you the Onyx Angel of my intricate dreams? Gracing my toxic mind and" he paused as he chuckled coyfully "my earthy jewels, with such lovely presence, just as thou once did? Oh, how rueful, those bright orbs ripped of there innocence such a time ago. Tell me my Mistress, does it bother you more what I once was or what I am now?" He would be tempted to challenge her interest, and so he did. His fore paws would fall into the water with such intent that he nearly launched himself forward into the waver surface. He was extremely fond of the water and would normally start paddling around like an over grown puppy; however, his intent was ill and filled with temptation from the fae across the water.

"One shall ballad a new song of titles for you, much as a Siren beckons the Sailor. Relish the pondrance of stories if they follow to live or to die.. But does thy's fear of hypocrisies prophetess bring such an inquire? " she hummed teasingly coyful. Before her lids narrowed unexplainablly. "For you, my Dark Prince, have played Fates hand as myself so Wishes. The Prisoner of Demons I yet remain. Yet your past has serenaded this Fallen Angel to see deeds of past to as the strengths for ones future. For you, I am not the Prophetess." She warbled elegantly. Ceon tinted auds perched attentively along her crown as her vaults followed . His actions. Her ribbon dancing once more intricately as she pondered his own interest. Recallence re-burdened upon her as she recalled the season for such romantic fondness was either passing or passed. The determined reason for the past brutes attempted flatteries. What reason would another perform such songs? "Tell me Knight of the Night, for what would draw thee to such a course at this Nights Passing. Among-st the Stark Sentries of their Woodland Charges? " she sang softly. Her ebony limbs caressing the lapping waters teasingly. The moon's glory flashing momentarily on the assortment of chain latches that each one adorned. Before her pads drew her a but away in a gentle taunt if she were to stay or go.

Only the smile of Satan would leak across his face as the far would compare him to an evil mythological thing in such a coy voice. The faes of his tribe were not quite as interesting as his Onyx Angel. Oh, so rueful! to call her such as she doesn't even know her own interest. She wouldn't know, but his personality had shifted; he was open and never quite romantic with the tribe. With the tamed? He was a Casanova of sorts, it was not breeding season, but he would show interest in faes before. Why, why else would his unknown son have acted so formal around his mate, because he had plans. Mercier was once extremely brutish and rude, he would always get what he wanted from the other Rylarians one way or the other. However, Merc was not who he once was. He could act like so, but could not act upon such idioticness. Alas, watching the femme's eyes narrow her velvety voice would catch his ears once more making him quiver once more. "Oh Arcane Mistress, how I wish to draw to away with me. To allow you the freedom of which I have lived within this year and a half, it is rueful that it seems I cannot," his eyes would mock sadness, but they would capture rueful happiness. This fae he didn't know, this fae well... It seemed like a good thing she had not joined the mess that has become of his tribe. "Alas, my Cryptic Jasmine, I have come across thee in hopes of finding evidence of a lost little hatchling. You see love, I do not wish for my family, my tribe, to suffer the loss of such a young fae. However, it does not look like I'll be able to help her out, or even get close enough to see if she is still alive and well." He chuckled regrettably as he waded further into the water, far enough for the water to just barely caress his broad chest. " Then again, since I am so certain I cannot gain access to the little miss, I came to examine the way the moonlight and shadows flirt with each other against the water fall." He paused before his voice would come out a much deeper, sort of singing voice "They cannot be one without the other. The poor things cannot be together however. Even if they yearn so for each other. They are forced to flit around together. Never once touching, not in forever." The tall chocolate masculine who was decorated by a bright, almost glowing in this light green accompanied by a dark brown would be surprised by himself as such a poem flew from his mind like that. He even attempted to connect his Fallen Angel and himself to the moonlight and the shadows. He could not however, simply because he could touch this girl. He could earn her trust, and even become quite familiar with this femme. The brute doubted such though, her hesitance laced his mind with this toxic thought.

Coltishly simpering, the ebonic dame drew her limbs inveigly between the teasing waters Line, and the brute. "For fear my Sinful Poet, if your cajolery may entice this Nefarious Maiden" she sung. Amaranth vaults lidded in a coquettish fashion, as her auds peaked toward his response. Despite this sinful thrill of a Colloqoy, she had indeed never quite indulged in one such as this. She did not simply trust every passing soul. As one always had a alternative motive, in her opinion. Even herself was never to exclude. If one did not pay their fare with fate, they often were brought the onslaught of Lady Karma. Whom she herself credited for misfortune at times. Her vaults trailing to his form before settlence was place on his glowing orbs. Watching the contorted message they offered. Ruefully emanating a gentle huff of mirth, she shook her crown lightly. "Aye my Wicked Paladin, I cannot abandoned the Minions to the Demons Hellfire Alone. For guidance is spare in the labyrinths of Hell." she responded thoughtfully. Inquisitiveness muttering omens in her emotions at the mention of a hatchling. "Pray tell, there is no recallence of one so young within the Demons Key Borders." she mentioned in concern. It brought an uneasy notion within her at the mention of a lost young one. She may be many a things, but she was forever a motherly soul for the young. Despite her brief encounters with Crystal appearing to fail in terms of her warnings. Yet she was indeed unable to physically remove her from that harm due to her solitary confinement with intricate locks that took a inevitable mass of time to decrypt. Only to be released when her wardens deemed her 'safer'. Unconsciously uttering a low hiss, her brows then furrowed at his illustration of the scenery. Xeira tilted her dial to offer her attention to it, and indeed found the moons shy radiance indeed elegantly in rebellic harmony with the shadows. He was deceptive, and yet she was finding this interaction thrilling.

He would listen to the fae without responding he would simply stand in a vat of silence. His bright orbs staring into her own amaranth irises which seemed to be glowing. Taking in all of her information he would soon understand that there was a reason for such confidence in the femme's stance. She was the Alpha. He was playing a dangerous game, more dangerous than before. However, it had all the more thrill. "Oh? So I have the honor of being interesting to such a leader." His voice would turn dark and brooding, but very coquettish. His ears would droop at the fae's information, he had just been told that another rylarian had followed her cries. Was this fae lying, or was it Thrak that had lied? It must be this fae. Either way he will investigate it further at another time. Right now, he was interested in romanticizing this fae. "Alas, would the leader of the Fallen Angels join me fore a midnight swim?" His lime eyes would dance with mischief as he waded far enough into the water to begin paddling around. Mercier would love to know this flirty fae's name, but it was best neither of them knew the others name. Either way if would be bad for Mer. However, he wished to relay his name to this fae anyways. Incase it was to reach someone from his past, perhaps a past mate? No. Most of his attempts yielded no hatchlings, only one that he knew of held a true clutch. That fae had died a few months after an egg had hatched. He had seen the sand colored thing crawl out from the egg briefly being dragged by the tent before he was thrown into a cage. A few months after he had escaped, this unknown kin was a tad older tan the fae before him... Had this thing survived? He shall tell this fae he name when he departed, only if the Onyx Mistress was to never tell another wild rylarian of his presence here.

Emanating a thoughtful sigh, she added "I must make Admittance of Hypocrisy in my words. For in claims of offering guidance, I have been drawn from thy's Prison for many a days. I am therefore unworthy to presume thee's young charge followed another down Hell's Halls as of recent" she spoke softly. The nearly invisible lingerance of genuine worry trailing her last words. Tassle caressing her flank softly absentmindedly, before an aristocratic brow then arose in contemplation at his 'request'. The simper ghosting her libres borders now as she pondered with following through. He was perceptive, she would acknowledge mentally. Her faults trailing his wetted tapestry as the mons brilliance briefly flickered from him. With it, the darkened highlights bestowed him called softly in the crevices of her scape a memory of familiarity. Not one of a bloodied haze, but of a recent time. Her considerance would need to be tampered open at another time as she settled for the present. "My Sinful Knight, you yet still dance with Immoral Flames?" she questioned rhetorically. Libres gently nudged up to offer the ghosting signs of pearly fangs in mirth. "Such Wicked Valor shan't be Unrewarded" she hissed coyly. Before drawing her silken frame slowly into the blacken pigmented abyss. Amaranth orbs masted lightly.

The brute would snort darkly at the fae who so provided such false information, he couldn't be terribly irritated because she had corrected her mistake. "All is well. Corrections had been made. No misdeed done." The 'Knight of The Night' would be quick in response to that, not wanted to soil the mood entirely. "A knight shall do anything for his Dark Mistress, lest he contract Karma's wrath." He replied to her question which required absolutely no answering. His ears would perk up and lay against his neck with her hiss. Oh-ho, he shall not anger this fae so soon. Mercier's long silky hair would stick out around his body, floating as he they had their own mind as he paddled along closer to the waterfall. His mind would reel slightly from the sight of her fangs, he wasn't so scared of the fae because he had his own sense of venom. Cottonmouth. It ran strong through his blood, it's powerful venom awaiting usage, the water-moccasins' love for water transferred into him. "My Elegant Black Jasmine, shall I have pleasured thou enough to request a name? Or shall I refer to you with the endearments I have bestowed upon thee?" A deep rumble would course through him, reverberating from his maw as he turned his head to glance upon those glowing orbs of hers.

Xeira hummed lightly at the sensation of being emmersed in the water. Tassle trailing like a Water python as she pressed her limbs forward in a gentle swimming motion. The cool ink lapping against her tapestry as a short purr furthered form her maw. No, she knew well enough the Ophidian Serpents she comprised of were not a water ones. However, the Water Monitor within her thrived at the new environment. She slowly made her way a bit closer, yet still not directly beside the male as she accustomed to the sensation. A lone aud merged along her crown as she pondered offering her true name to this Knight. Would he offer his own in return? There was a lone way to discover it. "My wicked paladin, you seek many a prizes" she hummed in coyful mirth. Before adding softly "...Xeira...". Masted lids lingering toward his distant frame as she continued a gentle harmonic dance from underwater. "Would thy Dark Prince reward in Kind? Or must this Sinful Soul remain with but the elegance of Titles?" she questioned in kind. Dipping her crest forward and under briefly, subsequently disappearing from vision as she waded from under. Only to again reappear once more, glistening droplets cascading in crescendo from her ashen spikes.

The masculine would draw closer to the Jasmine as she seemed extremely unfamiliar with the feeling of water. A dark chuckle would rumble from his chest as he attempted to move even closer to the fae. The black abyss blow enveloped his while body, except that of his head and neck... plus the occasion paw slapping the water. His lime pigmented orbs would examine the fae cautiously drawing closer to his own darkened form. His ears would perk up as he heard her name hit his sensitive ears. "Thou hast the loveliest and most exotic name, Xeira." Mercier would say her name a few times as if tasting it, making sure it was of good quality. He watched her blue tinged pelt exit from the world above and sink below the water's surface, even if she was not of watery decent she still looked graceful within it. When she surfaced his eyes would become hooded with lust, examining how the femme moved about the onyx liquid. "Oh Onyx Angel, you shall only learn my name if you never mention it to another Wild. To do so, you would only cause my death. If you wish ill intent, I shall not bestow my birth title upon you. Besides, I do quite like 'Knight of The Night,' it contains a ring of great quality." He would purr towards the fae as he drew closer. If it would be breeding season how brutish he would act towards the fae. She caused a very unnatural... but natural lust deep within the chocolate masculine. Mercier wouldn't be able to control himself if this... Xeira was around him while leaking that pheromone which causes rude things to happen. Watching her lovely form disappear beneath the water again would only make him move his paws quickly incase she decided to bite at them under the water, although he doubted she would he had to be sure. "How rueful it is that upon our first meeting, even without knowing your name or personality that I could lust for you so? Toxic. That is what you are, but how I do wish you could be mine! Ah? But what will these words bring? Does thou now have a death wish for this Knight? Or will thy Mistress Xeira possibly return these feelings with such a level to match mine." The words would slip out slow and smooth. Oh so agonizingly slow they would pierce the air above the water trying to reach this femme's ears. This was so strong a feeling, it shouldn't have happened. If they were humans this lust for her, and her lust for him would cause Deja Vu; Romeo and Juliet, that was the tragic story one might compare this too. How rueful, just hope they don't die because of their awful lusting for one another...

The Alpha murmured a low tune of unknown emotion. Her vaults catching his slowly approaching form with an alluring attention. Watching as his form was merged with the seductive ink they occupied as her auds captured his tenured song. "May Retribution be my Companion if this Maiden were to Squander such a Gift. The Lady shan't unveil her Knights Titles, even amongst the Halls off Hell and the Songs of Heaven, my Dark Prince." she warbled in allurance tunes. Her orbs casted now with the passionate sentiment. Her ribbon briefly teasing the onyx liquid, as if drawing a taste, before redrawing behind simpering libres. She was aware of the emotion frothing in beckon from his jewels, and with it she couldn't help but feel a similar overwhelmence poison her. It was enough to create a pondering if this emotion shall be placed with her safer persona, or within the crypt that had become a Demonic one. She would presume for now that she could continue to taunt their rising lust. Since she had yet to cause him bodily harm, unlike the last poor souls attempt. With a hooded gaze she sung "My Seductive Serpent, may the Stars Above witness the Sweet Seduction that lies Before Us." The words formed like a sinful melody upon the play. Dipping below once more, she carefully drew herself astride beside him. Her tassel gentle dragging across his crest harmlessly, before diving under again to appear on his other side. Orbs glowing with similar lust and mischief of her touch.

As that silken voice would reach his enormous ears they would stand up, but they would dart back for their spot against his neck. He, not wanting the evil liquid to seep into his ears, would hiss with discomfort as droplets fell into them. Pushing his squandering aside he would purr as the far would call him hers. Before responding his eyes would follow Xeira's tail through life's necessity, transferring his gaze to the dark liquid he would watch the ripples caused by her extremity. Would this become his life if he tried to tie down this simpering femme? He couldn't, but he would sure as hell try. "The words falling from my Mistress's maw hath convinced me to share such a name. Mm," he would pause for a second "however I will only relay it to you when I leave." He chuckled ruefully. She would have the laugh now as his breath caught as she drew his tail across his crest. Mercier's glowing eyes would widen with alarm as she dove beneath him, however his orbs turned to a slight scowl as she resurfaced. Gazing into her orbs the look in her eyes formed his own into the same emotion. Purring towards Xeira his nose would attempt to push gently into her cheek, her being this close was to tempting for him not to touch her. Thinking better of any further action he could take he would move away from the female, but only separating them by three feet.

A coyful emanation of mirth drew softly from a parted simper at her Knights slight scowl. Before shifting into a slightly surprised sigh at his brief touch. Xeira's auds briefly vellicating at the new sensation. Her scape bringing no recallence of a similar experience except for one had observed. Humming a sultry purr, she replied. "Oh how does this Sinful Sailors song allure the Siren. To ponder when, yet how will this Forbidden Tale unfold?" She unconsciously tilted her frame down, allowing a brief dance as her crest faced the Stars. Pads emerging from their onyx sea as she slowly drifted herself about. A nearly silent song playing from her libres. Played only from memory as the waters were her accompanying symphony to complete it. "Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be. Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs this raging sea...' she called melodically before continuing. 'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold... There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." As she sung the last words, her vaults drifted to his Emerald Jewels. Locking with their gaze as she yet still maintained the distance he had placed. Her drift still facing the heavens as she caressed the waters with gentle brushes to maintain above. The ghosting's of a coyfulness confined as shadows along her wetted dial.

"Will thy become my dark vixen? Ah, we shall dance upon the shores edge, our faces only lit by the moonlight. How shall this woebegone dream play out? Oh please my little Jasmine join me at the mouth of hell, thou deserves to be a queen of sorts... But does thy heart attract thee to such a wild soul such as me?" His voice would ring out entranced by the fae's voice. Silky it was, flowing against his ears coaxing him closer to this siren. Oh how his tribe would kill him if they new he was even close to a tamed, but to tempt fate's attraction? They'd claw him one-thousand times before they plunged him into the peaceful dark at long last. Death would become his savior by then. His peridot glasses would hood over again with lust, forgetting his previous thoughts as he watched Xeira float across the water, his domain. With her barrel tilted upside down, his ears would perk up as he paddled closer. Giving her a taste of her own medicine he would merge with the water only to rise beneath her. His head would look to the right at her face searching for any reaction just as his back would meet with hers. Assuming she didn't attack his delicate tissue, he would keep her afloat without her having to keep up herself.

The onyx siren tilted her crown to peer at the paladin. Slight surprise etched like delicate marble along her dial as she felt his emergence from the caressing ink happen beneath her. Amaranth vessels succumbed once again to their shared lust as she relaxed her frame. A sultry purr emanating from her embodiment that resonated like an alluring caress between their connection and down her rachis. "Will Fate replay this Forbidden Tune upon this Sirens request? Aye, if thee are to be, My Jolly Sailor Bold. Let the Songs be sung Past the Point of no Return. .. Aye my Osiris, You have forsaken thee's Laws and drawn your Isis's to the Halls of Duat". She warbled gently. Her still tilted dial lightly caressing his cheek as she hummed the words before withdrawing coyly. Her frame still remaining above his as the spectacle of stars congregated in their greetings in the heavens above. She knew all to well how this sinful dance was to complete if witnessed. But the thrill drew her in beckoning. One she would not refuse if he maintained the offer.

The brutus would shiver beneath this hell forsaken fae, his peridot eyes alight with stormy lust. His jewels would land upon Xeira's own amaranth pigmented stones, finding an invitation he had known all too well would be there. Grinning toothily, his large fangs would flash in the moonlight: corn silk yellow his ivories were, rather clean for an animal that couldn't clean his teeth. His brows were draw together confused by her usage of unknown tales, however, he had gotten the gist. "Oh fallen angel, please dance with me upon the tick of midnight. For I shall appear more often then not if this mutinous sailor can without the watchful eyes of my shipmates." A deepened tone became accompanied by a low rumble of his chest. Yes, he will get away with this for a little while. If he didn't, let him be damned he would never squawk a word if it endangered the fae. His onyx angel had saved him once, let him do the same. Hell hath its fury, but so does the chocolate masculine; if the brutus came to figure out if another male was courting his mistress he would not hesitate to dominate. Ah, but what had happened to the wild Mercier? The one who wouldn't so much as move towards a female if she had not established contact first? Aye, he was lost beneath the skin of the hormonal male who shall we say... is the male who had nearly been put out of his misery because he was too vicious. Yes, yes we shall. A sigh dropped from Mercy's mouth as he swam towards his wild forest, dragging the fae along with him lightly. Upon reaching the point of which he could stand he crouched and drew himself out from under his dark mistress. "My dark little Jasmine, I must, against my will, part from you at long last. I shall come back to check upon my onyx angel three moons from now, oh Miss Xeira please tell me you shan't break your Knight of the Night's teeny little heart?" his own tone warbled just as the fae's had. His frame backing up into ankle deep water, his head turning to the side as his eyes darted around behind him in caution. Mercier's profile was but a simple glance at how strong the brute truly was. A strong jaw would curve up dramatically at the end, causing it to look 'angled,' a tuft of hair extended from his chin as if he could've been part goat. The top of the masculine's muzzle would meet his eye ridge in a strong, but gentle curve. And those emerald jewel of his, oh a tale of tragedy they wove. Mercier was but 4 years old, yet his eyes held the knowledge of an elder; knowledge he was not wanting to let on to. He wished to act as if he knew nothing, he was just a simple happy little baron of the tribe, but how wrong could anyone be if they believed this! The tribe believed it, they did not know his story as he was very reluctant to let on about, let alone tell his tale? Maybe this mistress would coax his wise self out of it's shell... She had seen his prior life, what it had looked like- could she be the only to understand?

Xeira pivoted her soma to face her sinful sailor. Feeling as his wetted frame left the inked hold they had been accompanying for a while. His tenored song like a symphony as their meaning reached her orrilles. Her emblems trailed his frame as she gently lifted her own to the onyx liquids verge. "Ah, my Woebegotten Paladin. Tis Fate who now will's this Fallen Angel for thee Fallen Knight."she warbled in return. He had denied a finale ending to this Forbidden Tale, and in return she would fail to disappoint in her part in it. Her vaults drifted to his parted libres as glistening ivories of a rare hue were permitted appearance. Yes, this brute was intrigueing, and it taunted her being oh so well. She had never before offered another such a tale as the one spindled in beginning tonight, yet it felt blissful. A promising yet mirthful smile gracing the crevices of her expression. "I bid thee farewell. Knight of the Night, let us not fail the audiencing moon's grace in thrice its passing. We shall meet again. Her lithe game astride the land as she sung her reply. Only time would tell its tale for their future, to be driven from their ill begotten past, or to a sinful future, she did not know. In alight however, she could not help but ponder his willing Lingerance, if he were to see her under her demonic influence. Her most prominent flaw that was scorched within her soul, for fear the lives of her minions and pack mates. Therefore she calmly left it bidden away from her prime persona. Only the consequences of time would foretell this tale.

Standing ankle deep in the ink below with wet tendrils of fine hair hanging off him his gaze would take in the picture before him. The darkened fae would wiggle her way out of the water as well, her amaranth orbs allowing a lustful gaze at his muscular frame. His dark tipped ears perking to the song of this femme. Turning his frame to the left as if to leave would draw up a picture of his scarred right shoulder, a human had done this evil thing to him caused him so much pain that he would take an evil human's life in a millisecond. Visibly tensing up the brute would pause exposing his full right side to her, it was a rather vulnerable position showing a sort of trust he had for the femme. "Ah, it seems I had almost forgotten something I had promise," his voice cast a dark tone as he willed himself to reveal his name "My little Jasmine, my true title is that of Mercier Ambrose Barrow- Baron of the Unitavara Tribe." His eyes would brighten with mischief as he chuckle ruefully yet again. "My fate lies with the phrases that pour from those beautiful libres, try not to mention my name outside of your camp. Allow me not be known in rank or side, but as a loner that has peaked your interest my Onyx Mistress." His tail would draw across Xeira's sleek chest before he would cast one last lustful gaze before departing with his enchanting tale.

The sinful maiden hummed softly at his words. Her dial tilted as her lustful vaults masted instinctually. Her gaze drawing delicately over his features in obvious appreciation as her auds captured his tenured warble. Her focus then shifting calmly to the scarred destruction from the demons upon his side. Something akeen to understand muddled within her gaze as her crest shifted. The light tinkling of tags tapping against one another from her under nape as a reminder to herself. A subtle shift of emotions allowed respect to accumulate within her visage at his endurance to the demons cruelty. His name then tested upon her ribbon as she hummed it. "Mercier..." as if lingering with its flavor upon her libres in satisfaction. "Xeira Rance Esing... Alpha of the Accursed Tamed... I bid thee's Fate be Alone Forever with thy... Farewell" she called softly enough for his large auds to capture easily as his retreating form disappeared. A gentle purr emanating from her column at his gentle caress, before retreating herself. Her onyx frame disappearing within the Stark Guardians shadowy depths in amongst their Woodland Charges.


	2. Chapter 2 - Judgement

(... - Time Skip 3 Days - ...)

Taking bounding leaps the Brutus would find himself eager to see the fae which he'd come to miss a lot, considering it had only been three days since they'd met. Throwing glowing glancing back towards the plateau his body would disappear from sight. Thank you universe for the rylarian genetics! After heading a different direction, the Brutus would stretch himself across the ground and race for his obsidian angel. Seeing the goddess's light shining off the surface of the ink black liquid, his eyes would light up as he searched for his blue hued mistress. Grinning sneakily to himself he would put the brakes on, his invisible body flinging sand into the surface of the water. He would not allow his full body to be seen until he was sure Xeira was here and no other.

The shadowed dame filtered her course between the blackened landscape. The only true admittance to her presence being her amaranth vaults that shone with mischieviance as she hastened her pace to her destination. A few moments drawing her one again to the barrier line between the open and the guardian's nightly protection. Auds perked happily, she emmanated a alluring hymn, a wordless illustration that held no true lyrics, but beckoned hatchlings to its sleepy embrace. Her frame gliding teasingly at the barrier, her inquisition peaked as she sought sight of him. A coyful drawl upon her features as she scanned the meeting place. Awaiting her wicked paladin patiently.

His face had drawn neutral until the fae had arrived, during which time an open mawed grin would appear. Looking around the fae he drew no idea of a presence, not even the disturbance of the landscape that his body might seem if looked upon closer. Choosing to trust the fae of his lost past his pigmentation would immediately revert back to that of his true coloring, so sudden it might have widened the fae's crystallized amaranth vaults. "Xeira..." His voice would sing an enthralled tune with the mention of his femme's name. "My jasmine." Those lime green eyes of his would obviously sweep over the fae's embodiment before returning to her face with an expression mixed with endearment, lust, and a lost emotion. His eyes had drawn across her blue tinted tapestry with such amazement at the unusual pigment, like that of a raven feather. Her muscles toned with such carelessness, if not the closer look he would have underestimated her strength. He saw such beauty in her hidden strength, her posture didn't seem to flaunt this- not like he would and did. Longer limbs suggesting lithe movements, as fluid as the water before them. Her expression had drawn his emotion of endearment, so very obvious in awaiting him. His own expression had a smirk upon it, his left brow lifted slightly in interest, his bright eyes dancing like the breeze shifting his long hair around.

Amaranth vaults masted in coyful allurance as her orilleses captured his symphanic calling. Her lithe frame gracefully detaching from the shadowed landscape as the shy maiden shone above her in a gentle caress. Her verdian markings ushering a soft glow as her limbs teased the onyx liquid lapping beside her pads. A sultry purr of mirth sung from her crest in a nearly silent crescendo as she observed the paladins jewels once again. "Aye, Mercier" she hynmed serenely. 'My Knight of the Night. . We have graced Fate once more, have we not? " she questioned teasingly. An aristocratic brow lifted as she rhetorically questioned him. Dial tilted impeccably as she emanated a airy breath of mirth. Drinking in his shadowed image once more as she lightly traced the inks edge with a snowy decorated paw.

His eyes would finally find those bright pink orbs that in fact allured him the most. "Shall I temp thee the join me upon this side of our liquid barrier?" A seductive smirk would play on his ebony lips as he would add in a delightful tone "and if you shiver to much, my body is yearning to share its warmth with such beauty." Purring, his bodice would begin to pace back and forth along the edge in a sort of lounging way, but his eyes conveyed such a different message. The bright green of his coat would seem to glow in a way, much like iridescent miss would. His coat was the embodiment of that of a tree, perfectly made for the forest dwelling monster he was. His bulky structure would shiver a little, not from the chilling breeze that settled around them, but from time they would have together tonight. He was quite excited by this event, not completely sexually because he wasn't an animal, but because he could escape their battling world and their impending doom.

A simper tampered the confines of her libras as she illusioned a stance as if in deep ponderance over his request. Her horns glistening with a silver sheen as she edged her frame to the waters edge. "The Sailor calls forth the Sinful Siren with such songs," she warbled seductively, "A tantalizing enrapturment my Dark Paladin". Tassle vellicating briefly, her vaults drew to his tapestry. Their vision entranced by his languid motions, although no proof was evident aside from a serene appreciation. Crest rising, her silken decoration shook in accompanyment of her instinctual stretch, before it tipped forward in a graceful motion beneath the lapping inks depth. Leaving a barely recognizable shift in the waters glassy illusion as she disappeared under.

The Brutus would fall still as he allowed her voice to reverberate it's lovey tune within his brain. His purr would grow deeper, but never louder. Those period of jewels seemed to grown a little brighter as his smirk would settle into an expression just barely displaying his pleasure. "Ah, but who wouldn't call upon such a beautiful Fallen to keep him company," his voice would rapidly fire as she dove beneath the water. "I certainly can't contain myself around such a lovely fae," he whispered to the wind as he drew away from the water and became hidden by the vegetation. Not giving a second look back at the water he would prance deeper into the first hoping for the fae to follow his ghostly presence among his territory. His head always glancing back for the femme to follow their bright viridescent coloring.

Her limbs broke the barrier between the water and aired world's as her frame follow suit. A light gasp echoing from wetted libras as her pads found land. Drawing her vaults gaze forward, it was noted he had fallen away from the borderline. A mirthful emmination her lone response as her vision talked the shadows. Flares working as they captured his trail lightly, she followed gracefully. The white radiance above briefly igniting her dripping silver decorations before she immersed in the shadows. Silencing her foot falls as the only hint to her presence being the echoes of water falling far from its source. Her scent being momentarily clouded as was masked from the onyx coater. Amaranth twins alerted their perseption as she took note of heat sources.

Once a good distance from the tamed camp and from the eyes that loomed over the plateau, he took a glance at the water. Would she be willing to follow him this far? If not, he guessed he'd just return with an expression of defeat- seen by only his closest links, even then few and far between. Drawing to the waters edge he would wade in and sink below the water line, the ripples barely noticeable as he sunk closer to the bottom. Watching dark masses scatter from him would draw a mental smile as he continued along the sandy floor towards the other side. Drawing up on his objected side, he figured the time it took to get there she would be watching on the other side. A coyful smirk would play upon his face as he looked sideways- not directly at her, but enough so that the moonlight bouncing playfully off the water would illuminate his profile. Perking his ears up he would listen for wildlife as he continued forward to find a hidden grove across the way just a tad.

A inquirious expression overtook her dial as her vision lost his heart briefly. No doubt determining he must of somehow suppressed it, or emerged into water. Libras parted momentarily as ivory fangs glistened at her simper, she bound forward silently before spreading at another border. Her vision having returned to normalance once more as they settled on the silver sheen tantalizing his tapestry befittingly. Drawing to a momentary pause, she pondered briefly where their crusade would lie to rest. Warbling a incoherent hum at the thought crossed her scape, she allowed the submission to the thrill settle within her. Drawing a gentle breath, she conceded to following once more, her damp coat emerged once more, she took under and directed toward where she had seen him arisen. She was not one to be led or controlled unless she allowed it. More of a guidance she perceived it, yet she remained content to allow this to transfold. A moment seemed to only have passed before she shattered the flawless onyx mirror once again.

It was no little feat to lead a lead, but yet his mistress still seemed to have followed him. His gait would falter mid bound as he watched her obsidian coat blend with the ink that pulsed with life. He would be glad she was within the water, his face would twist as he paid for his hesitation, stumbling and finding himself lying down in an ungraceful pose. Glaring at his careless paws he would gingerly gather himself upon his paws, limping for their destination. Ah much like tribe Mercier, who's title has since changed with the tide of the war, but he would not let a drop of that title change play upon this fae's mind tonight. Grimacing with each step consisting of his right foreleg he would finally reach the hidden grove and curl in on himself awaiting for the heat of the fae to join him. His guard should have been up, but is was intact down. His old injury, which scarred his right shoulder had been jostled into the light of that stumble. He tried to hide the throbbing pain of his shoulder from his current position, but with his luck she would immediately sense his tenseness. Closing his bright eyes, his body would lower its temperature as to allude his onyx angel as if to make it more challenging and thrilling for her upon the last stretch of this hunt.

Drawing a needed breath, Xeira lifted her frame gracefully once again to the foilaged landscape. Her tags cascading silver droplets as shook her inked tapestry. Twin souls searched the perimeter for signs of her Dark Knight, with little luck. Warbling a mirthful growl, she adjusted her lenses to peer for heat. Finding his alterations a welcomed amusement and rush to her system. Another diversion preventing from outright recovering him. His wetted frame would be helping his tactics, she resorted to scent. Yet Flares arose impeccably as she sought his essence that she had already come to recognize. Metal, no matter how long it had endured, always left a specific flaw in ones trail, particularly when wet. Flattening her stance, she took to the shadows as her senses sought their target, following the Paladins crusade to a grove. Shifting her stance, she gently revived her own temperature as she strode cautiously beside him. Her visage intaking his positioning calculativly with short process. Brows marring her expression as he appeared no longer at alluring ease. Orbs trailed slowly over his tapestry as she judged his stance, which narrowed from his spine to his shoulder. Pads layed upon the foilage like fallen snow, she eased her guard away. Presuming trust in him now as she glided gently beside him. "Is your conquest complete dear Knight?" She warbled. Heeding no silence or stealth to her next movement as she lowered her whispering liberas to his shoulder. Having noted the different care taken in his resting to instinctually 'cradle' it, as one would say. Easing a silken ribbon over it in a gentle manner she never attempted before except on herself. Urging careful laps to it in a soothing manner. Her frame settled in a comfortable crouch behind him as she continued her ministrations. Her scape pondered how he would respond in hidden amusement as she hummed almost silently at her task.

His features softened unlike they had done for any animal except Crystal. Mercier's drew on a delicate glow as she explained she had spoken to the pup... Uhm, adult, now... Forewarned her of the devils' deeds. He fell silent as her next words, as grim as they were, would hit him square in the chest. "My life is never worth saving," his voice had lowered to a dangerous tone. "I'd never offer Mercy upon a soul if it meant I would live... Minus that of young hatchlings. We can say someone from the past had changed my view, only that was looking forward to suicide in the most vicious of ways." His expression had gathered a hard edge as his tail would flicker to a dead stop. In fact, the fae might have believed it was because of the emotion that passed quickly across her beautiful face. That hardness softened just a tad as he let himself drink in the picture of the fae, after all, once his response would come he expected a wound or two. Listening to her questions, his face would twist as her expression changed. Lowering his head, it would hit the soft earth with a small thud. His eyes would shut in thought, body relaxed just slightly as she began to attend to his sore shoulder. Hm, pleasing it was to find a tad bit of irritation and cause in the way she left her scent along the areas where Avana's had been. "Insanity breeds knowledge, twisted as it may be. Rylarians like us, assuming we've slaughtered about the same amount- or felt the same impacts of our kills, are to become wise old bags." He chuckled at his own reference to 'old coots.' "Or maybe 'crazy' old rylarians as the younger group will not see the truth in far fetched stories... We're still alive to inform and protect. There may be no redemption for us, but that is why we sacrifice for the younger generations.- Mother Earth I sound like Dog-food." His face would twist a tad at the reference to the Duke, she wouldn't understand what he meant in the last line of vocalization. And he wouldn't give the explanation to her unless she asked.

A rueful chuckle grasped from the dames column before she halted her procession once more. Another genuine huff of mirth emminating at his ending phrase. She knew well of the stuff, but had come to figure this was something she failed to understand when being exclaimed. None the less it brought amusement. Then allowing a brief verbal repercussion to commence to his words. "Then the young shall proceed our mantle of old. And when the ancients have arisen to their stars and fallen to their abyss's, it is then they shall see the wisdom they forsook. A truth that they shall teach, and shall fail to their young. A repetition that forever proceeds our kind." She hushed thoughtfully before adding. "My Knight, that is our supporation as Monsters from the Demons.. If all sought their to souls save, we would bare no right to call out the Demons as Evil. But it is when another has seen a fellow soul as above theirs, it is then the saved will know their true brethren. ." Softly uttering these words to him, the verdian decorated siren finally lowered her lithe frame cautiously along his. Yet twisting her crest comfortably as she recontinued her task. Auds perked as she took to the sounds around them, just on case she had missed any witnesses approaching.

The Brutus should shrug as she continued on a small speech of young and old, demons and souls. It was all clearly understood, but should it amount to anything in his brain? He didn't think so- anything they could say to each other on this topic was already known but the other participant. Huffing near her last sentence he would start to speak as if the previous words never passed between them. Their talk became too heavy a burden for his already weighed down mind, so he figured he'd dive deeper into another burden. "Tell me obsidian lovely, has any other gladiator fought to claim my Jasmine's heart?" His nose obstructed and ruined because of the piercing could detect nothing more than a tangy scent produced by the recently wet silver ring. Mercy's body completely at home with the feeling of this slight and cautious embrace. His head would curl up and back to stare at the fae, leaving his under jaw and throat exposed. A rare act of vulnerability on his part, and for a soul he barely knew. Watching her tongue draw along his scarred tissue, a teensy cute smile would draw upon his lips. A humming would rumble through his chest as his sung a song internally.

An impression similar to a murderous grimnance and a sadistic simper fractured her previously serene expression. A hiss drew from her libras, "Aye... in a sense my Paladin. A filth whom shall not continue upon our next colloqey. A fighter of mine, whom was the current mate to my beta. A dame who was the property of him and another at the time. . Thy's consequence be the removal of an appendage" she growled in wicked mirth, tassel vellicating in indication of which one it was. "Tis a fool to attempt such deceitful flattery that instead drew insult in terms .. in the presence of another maiden no less. .. Aye, but the demon betted and lost one of hatchlings but a short time after. .." she spat these last words with disgust. "Blood shall shed in his next departure, leave no doubt". The ravens demeanor slowly soothed as her frame eased once more. Having tensed at the unpleasant memory. Gentle intakes of air used to south her temperament for fear it cause the trigger to commence. Shifting amaranth vaults to get companion she offered him a question. "Ponderance...How has my Knight fared with the maidens of this land, pray tell. " Brow lifted inquisitively. Noting his exposed position, a ghosting smile tampering her expression.

The Brutus would shiver at her slight smirk. Another shiver and grimace would draw from his mossy embodiment at the thought of a missing limb. When she went on about loosing a hatchling he jerked hard, connecting the lost egg with the one Avana had. She had spoke of this coincidence, he sister had seemed to seek the child's freedom by allowing the tribe to take hold of the hatchling's life. Her frame had soothed down from her memory, but his was just tensing up. His son would be a tad older than his fallen angel, could he have been the one the fae ripped an appendage from- he couldn't have survived, not with those demons. his thoughts were interrupted by the femme as she wondered about his own adventures with the tribal faes. At the thought of him having a romantic life writhing the tribe made him bark out a laugh and draw closer to the fae, his cheek passed against her chest. "My, my... You think I have a life that exciting in the tribe?... My own fair maid... Only one draws my attention besides you- and I assure you he is not a fae- and never as beautiful as my sweet, sweet Jasmine. The Lady has her sights set on him, they would make such a pair- so different from the other." He chuckled and drew his ivory tongue across her cheek. "Oh no, none could match the exquisite mind and beauty of the fae who keeps my heart beating in this exact moment," he would purr at the fae, hoping to escape the fate of the one who lost a limb. "/My/ blue tinted Jasmine. The One and only who could survive the voyage of my plagued heart."

An aristocratic brow lifted at her paladins shift in frame, pondering if he thought maybe she would commit such a retaliation to him. A lone aud twitched inquisitivly before capturing his reply. A appeased hum subconsciously reverberating from her crest at both his answer and his touch. Calming her instincts gently to allow the touch and not retaliate. He had earned her trust in regards to caresses and touch. Following a amused chuckle at the mention of another being a male. At the mention of the lady, the ponderance lightened the image of the Alpha and a azuran decorated brute that had attempted to kill her on perhaps more then one occasion. Quite tempered if she recalled, but their last meeting had come to a more favorable close. Perhaps for his worry of his Lady he did not attempt again. After all she herself was needed to compete the Lady's care... Emminating another breathe of amusement as she continued to listen. He truly was an enigma of its own terms. He brought amusement, thrill, with a shifting embodiment of trust that was ever tested and proven. Dipping a verdian highlighted maw to ghost heated breaths against her knights orrilleses. Soft utterances escaping. "Your words bring thee appeasement my paladin... whether it matters or not" she hummed mirthfully before adding. "...Thy need not worry. .. you shall remain as whole. . For fate has played our circumstances to differ... As for the voyage, may it draw Heaven and Hell to one Accord in its accomplishment. Let it comence. ..dear knight. . Let it commence. I shall forever seek passage if the ship seeks it's sailing." Hushing at the diologues ending as she caressed his crown nearing the back of his nape in a gentle manner. A different response then her norm, but she felt it would not harm. Her caresses edging between a form of grooming to comforting.

Humming as she confirmed to him that she approved of his replies, his lower body would snuggle closer. Ceasing to care about the discomfort in his ruined shoulder, his limbs would tuck beneath his large body. His head would be held at a quirky angle as to not knick the fae with his antlers. "My siren, you are forever cast amongst the turbulent seas. May you take its favor long enough to bask in the light of the day it calms." He would reply simply as her maw would move about the top of his cranium, slowly coming to his vulnerable nape. He has entrusted her with his life; however will she cast it? Only the stars could tell. "Now, Xeira, would you possibly like to relay to me whom this unlucky Brutus is? Was he a splendid specimen? How was his coat, I must ask, compared to mine?" His left brow would draw upwards as he twisted his head to lay upon his side- as best it could with the monstrous antlers bestowed upon his crown. His lone seen peridot jewel would blaze with a fire of curiosity picking up his previous thoughts this interrupted by his mistress. One could tell he was yearning information, but one would never know what for unless brave enough to ask. He pondered if he told her three nights ago about the only hatchling of his he glanced upon- while escaping the confinements of he human compound. Curious that he could forget all of a sudden... But this was Mercy, he forgot most but the tales of tragedy.

Xi:The ravens ministrations were continued briefly as her own multi hued cadaver settled fitting beside his shifting frame. A brow risen in jocose cognizance at his performing emotion. A slight quirk ghosting on a smile beckoning on her libras at his poetic words to begin with. "Aye my sailor, aye. So let it be said.. so let it be done". Lids masting slightly in ponderance at his rather inquisitive nature, particularly his dialectic choices and insistence. "Thy shall reveal, if only for the future to beseech his name amongst his brethren of all sides... The filth's accursed title be jowled as 'The Stranger'.. Thy be a Albino brute of rather ... tall stature. Perhaps more so then thee, my paladin. I found no conception of attraction brewing in our time of meeting and endurance of each others company, fear not... Thy senses however a contortion of reasons thee would question the scums appearance..." Tilting her crown impeccably to peer down serenely at her companion, she remained locked with his jewels. "Will thy tell the origins, M'dear?" Finally allowing her vaults to peer more closely at his structure and markings. Once again the crevices of memory tampered the confines of her mindscape. Much so like a memory that was long ago yet tied to these events she had described. Unconsciously her vaults fleetingly widened in realization before returning to norm. Although their emotion gave play to her conclusion, if one could guess what it was. The filth's mate, the dame she had titled as her beta. She had another mate as well. A rather courteous creature in her opinion in there brief encounters. Despite her standing, she did not always have the accompaniment of all of her fighters. An issue she refused to disregard any longer at her next opportunity. In the glades night shadows and the shy maiden's accompaniment from above, it had darkened her Knight slightly. Offering no personal distinguishment as him, but rather more of a silhouette that could be molded to the image of another. They were rather similar in frames, in coloring, yet different. Each to their own, some may say. Yet.. it was the eyes that were lingering... Quirking her brow calmly she locked his gaze once again as she featured to answer his own question. If she was correct that is. "There is another Barrow, my Knight... is there not?" she questioned gently. There was no anger or accusation in her tone, but rather a gentleness of one being curious.

He head tilted in a bird like way when she gave a smile, he brow resting high above her splendid jewels. The brute's own eyes lost its interesting light as she began describing this brute. He sounded large and like this Stranger would be dumb and slow. Mercy was large to a point, his body solid with muscle, but he had been bred to a certain "perfection". His embodiment was slim, silky? Is that a word he could use? However, it held muscles untold by his sleek look. It was like he held feline blood within him, a jaguar he's heard from many a human tales- sleek, but powerful. By no means was he the best at running endurance- worst attribute in fact- but his sprints could get him here and there in a matter of time. This brute sounded nothing of Mer's lineage. A frown would draw upon his ebony lips; however, they would tip up quickly as she asked why he had pondered such a question. Emerald jewels would lie upon her amaranth orbs to judge the quality of her question before she would answer her question for him. His own eyes widened slightly as he jerked back to sit up quickly. Catching the fae with a bonk of his skull he would mummer an apology quickly before he would fix her with an intent stare. "You know of him? He is still alive? This must not be true. Don't play with my heart, angel. Tell me! Tell me of him!" His tone turned from astonished, to dark and insinuating, to great excitement.

Her impression widened in slight yet silent surprise at the sudden jarring of his movements. It appeared she had been correct, yet had not expected such an eager response. Unconsciously shaking her jaw in subconscious easing from the light collision, she coughed mirthfully yet kindly. "I would not Lie for such a tide in fate M'Dear. But it appears thy was correct." Locking her amaranth vaults with his own emerald jewels, a soft smile appeased her expression. "Aye... I am afraid our colloquy's are deemed quite short, but.. he was a rather courteous creature upon our meeting. His title be Nepharaoh... He is the current mate of my beta Alkaria. Thee be quite well, for all terms." Blinking, the fae registered something that sent her into a jolly expression of laughter, yet elegant in all terms. "I recall the delivery of their hatchlings... that be so.. You My Knight are a Grandfather in all terms. To three hatchlings I presume..." she smiled slightly before a tristeful expression crossed her dial. "Be that two.. one did not survive... Another been given in that filths bet.. the other remains within its parents embrace." she sighed softly. Having lowered her gaze to the ground at the sad recallence. "I shan't play with the tidings of a heart in concerns of its breathen. I will say no such cruelty.. fear not." she murmured honestly. "He cares greatly for his beloved, that I am sure.." she added fondly. She was now more then ever appeased her beta had chosen the better male, not just for his father, but for the honest fact he was better then the filth in all ways. "I .. am afraid however, I am unaware of the betted egg's current occupancy. I believe it was last seen with the winner. Marisol..." she continued to utter, having noted something about her when meeting her. "She appears much like you Lady, no doubt"

The brutes face would twist into one that could possibly be connected with an apology, but quickly sprouted more excitement. His body would still it's movement as she told him the boys name... Nepharaoh- how original, but thus was Hyrus. A smirk would even be drawn as he learned of the brute's mate, but drawn short compared to the springing of his large body up on its paws. Bouncing around in a circle, his own angel lay within the middle of his little dance. "Grand! Grand time! Must take after me, eh?" He would wink. Soon he came to a stop as he heard on hatchling had not survived long after- still being considered a hatchling. Lowering his ears, sad jewels would take up the look of a sad Xi- but not before his face twisted in fury. "He must if he is considered to be of my blood," he huffed at her comment of caring for his mate. Marisol. His anger at stranger was put off. Marisol. Red as Avana. Marisol. The sister of his Lady. Marisol. The one who delivered his grandchild into his lady's and ultimately his own paws. "My own blood delivered into the hands of the tribe! We have him-her-it! My onyx angel! The egg has been delivered to us- the tribe!" He paused as he chuckle giddily "Me!" His body would be set into motion again as he danced around again, spinning, kicking, bucking. Oh joy! Oh Anger! Going rigid his body would pivot to face his mistress. A terrifying expression upon his face- "Oh my, how unfortunate it will be if I ever come upon this... Stranger. He may have given me my grandchild- but he stole it from two hearts. Two that had already lost one to icy fingers belonging to death. Beloved... Do warn this creature under your control that there are monsters that go bump in the night." A smile- one that could have already been covered in blood- split his face. Moving closer to his Xeira, it would dissipate and ease into a handsome little quirk of a smile. "My line- still alive. Tell me of his stature- has he taken after me? No, no, his mother was prettier than I- tell me he looks more like her?" His eyes would stare eagerly at the fae before him, lowering his hind to the ground he would await his love's response.

Her expression dilated to one of amusement at her knights reactions. As colorfully expressive as they were, it brought a ghosting sense of joy to get embodiment. Amaranth vaults trailing his joy gaited movements that she labeled were an attempted dance. "Aye.. must of m'dear. Your line seems to deem maidens as a delicacy " she huffed coyly. "Tis fate then the child be at least in your embrace." Auds slightly lowering at his emotional flips of what appeared as anger and joy. However his expression beckoned attraction, bring a sadistic simper to fracture her own in agreement at his threat to the filth. "Your maiden will do no less, it is assured my Knight" she hissed darkly. Ribbon drawing lightly over patted libras, in a rather merciless drawl that would send any other pleading for hells embrace. At his rampant ejection of excited questioning, her impression returned to appeased once more. "Again in recall we have spoken but a few passing's, but it is assured through them and many another's speaking he is a fine creature. He holds no rank but the norm, yet he fails to appear quite as yourself. I assume he had taken after his mother no less. For you however he holds the shadows of you in one's body and eyes. No not in shade, but thy have held the same design as each other." She was unaware of how the mother was in appearance, but her paladins son was well on the eyes. If he indeed took so after her, she herself could imagine the beauty his mother held. Yet none of her eldest fighters bore living parents and she could only assume Neph's own had passed long into the stars. It was sad, in short terms. She perhaps would have like to met the fae who appeared to have tamed the knight in some form. "Perhaps we should draw further meetings, then I shall commence to tell you more dear paladin." She hummed softly. Curling her vellicating tassel along her frame comfortably.

As they are meant to be. Not shared- a delicacy for one." He purred at her with an off look in his orbs before his look of joyfulness returned. "Fate seems to favor this bag of bones- quite strange it is. Evading death as many times as one night with barely the scars to prove," he hummed and looked up dreamily. Seeing and hearing that the fae before him shared his idea of vengeance made him uneasy, yet have he was in her favor. "He must be a handsome thing then- having taken after his mother." He cleared his throat as a smirk played upon his lips, "I assume if I hadn't come along he may have stolen you sans his mate." Listening to her once more his eyes would display a happy smile as he ebony lips would frown at her not knowing her subjects well- such thing could become a downfall. "All will be well then. Except... Dear Queen, do not tell him I live. He knows nothing of me, for I had no interaction with him. I only know of him from the night I fled the terror you now control." His whole expression would fall. Oh he so wished to meet the embodiment of his past love, but he also wished not to throw off this brute's happy balance in life. Having a child and beginning to raise it, such joy he must feel.

A presumption I find no less amusing in a paradoxed determined outcome, M'dear." she hummed, having not pondered that possible outcome, but finding it slightly amusing to a sense. Her left aud lowering comfortably along her hued crown as her right perked eagerly. Creating a rather gentle if young image to her stance. She wondered what his scape has transpired with his beginning words but let it slide for the time at his continued song. A mischievous smirk toyed her features before it softened to one of understanding. "... ...So let it be said.. so let it be Done, My King." she serenaded softly. She did not favor his choice, but knew no less that it was his decision. None the less she was determined to get to know his offspring far better, even all of them. She wished to understand them, and to share it with her paladin. One who seemed to desire such completion in his existence, but was unable to due so. At the thought of the reason, a unexpected hiss scraped her ribbon. An emanation from her crust that was both as sudden as it was silenced. Lowering both her auds in this realization, she offered and apologizing gaze to her companion. "... I beg forgiveness... it was not to you.. rather..." she paused in an attempt to describe her frothing rage that must be kept at completed bay. Lowering her gaze almost shamefully, she answered. "It was the ponderance of why this must be so...filthy daemon's.." she murmured the ending words vengefully. Peering up at him once more, she had sorrow and shame that had failed to be expressed before. Slowly rising her embodiment, she took a few steps back. It was then that she took in the mantra of her rank. With the power of an alpha she stood, but there was no arrogance in it. But rather the structure of a leader who had failed. She spoke her continuing words directly, like one would address its fighters after much loss because of their mistake. "I may not be a daemon, heaven be merciful. Thee be but of their corrupted whims for a monster. A monster, yet not the one who caused you or your family this injustice. But thy must know the daemon will never care for another's grief. They will never offer you a condolence to their crimes. So let me speak for us all." She knew it wasn't much, it would not change the injustice committed, but it was all she could do but try the means of knowledge. Slowly lowering her torso, she took to a dip. In the performance of a genuflect, the position could appear awkward to the humans. None the less it reverenced all the power she held and used it to perform an act that meant that it held no regard against her words. Rather, the meaning she wished they would take, to give a vulnerability to another for her captors shame. "It cannot be change, but I beg you in part for your forgiveness. Allow me to give you my breathes shame, and our demon's shame in our regret." she softened her tone. Her position hiding her gaze from his view as she wondered how this would be taken. If he would be sickened by the memory of who cause his torment and take it upon her. Or be disgusted with her for her position amongst the filth who created his pain.

The masculine chuckled at her musing of such an idea that she may have fallen for his offspring. His chuckle softening as the fae before him turned into the hatchling he once saw. It was quite weird for his mind to play a trick on him like that, but he didn't mind it. It reminded him she shared a terrifying background- not the same, oh never would it be the same. However once her reply came at his request he could see she was apprehensive of his decision. His embodiment would jump quickly back, distancing his tensing body from a hiss that came deep from the femme's throat. Throwing his instincts into that of a merciless killer's. He'd never been thrown into this trance without being asleep before. Mercier simply saw red, everything was a threat. His wildly moving, assessing eyes would seem to bore a whole through Xiera's existence. His brows furrowed as her ears and voice would plead forgiveness. Seeing amaranth vaults fly to the floor of the forest his head would tilt in a bird like manner, assessing and confused. Her eyes would rise to meet his and his hair would bristle and attempt to stand on end, the best it could with the weight of his hair. A hiss of his own would slither from his cotton colored mouth when she stood, but he would become confused and empowered by the fact the Rylarian had moved back. Her stance though would send his mind reeling as he recognized she held power(temporarily forgetting who the person was before him). He was ready to curl his lips back, however he stopped as she began speaking. He barely caught the words she was speaking and would have a hard time remembering it once his nerves settled from this state. He became startles at her bow, but remained calm as best he could. After she stopped speaking it stopped easing his current state and he was sent spiraling back into this attacking state. A state... That became him from many years of fighting and killing others ruthlessly. Hissing and jumping back his fangs would bare at what she believed was a grand gesture, he wasn't himself. When he came to, if she was gone- he'd be devastated. His jewels looked crazed, very much so one might believe he was bipolar. Maybe he was- he didn't know what made him do this.


End file.
